


The Fleshlight and the Dildo

by Amjead



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes and John Watson respected their positions as the bottom and the top, but that doesn't mean they don't occasionally get curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fleshlight and the Dildo

Sherlock Holmes had a cock up his ass. That was nothing new though. Sherlock had John Watson's cock up his ass nearly every single night. John was a well practiced top and Sherlock was his dutiful bottom. This night was no different. 

_"So close,"_ Sherlock groaned.

He was right. In the next moment, Sherlock was cumming. When he was done, he fell away from John and watched his boyfriend pull off his condom and get himself off. This was pretty much how their love making always went.

Once John was done, he flopped down next to Sherlock for some cuddles. Sherlock was looking thoughtfully at John and it didn't go unnoticed.

“Is something on your mind?” John asked.

“Yes,” replied Sherlock. “I've just been thinking. You're always the top and I'm always the bottom. I know we both like that arrangement, but have you ever been curious about switching?”

"Uh, sometimes," John confessed.

“Well, I've been thinking about it a lot lately,” Sherlock countered. “Roll onto your stomach. I want to look at your arse.”

John rolled over. Sherlock sat up a bit and observed the ass before him. He put a hand on it and sighed happily. Sherlock loved John's ass. It was his favorite ass actually. Then, he slowly separated the cheeks.

"Careful," John warned.

Sherlock obeyed John's words and stopped as soon as he saw the slightest hint of John's asshole. It was a normal asshole, but there was something about it that Sherlock found positively intimidating.

“Maybe I'm wrong though,” said Sherlock with a bit of defeat in his voice. “Maybe it's best we kept our current arrangement.”

“Ok,” said John as he rolled onto his back. “Sorry, Darling. I just don't think we were meant to be switches.”

Sherlock didn't say anything.

\---

For the next few days after that night, Sherlock had been a bit more distant. Every time John tried to initiate sex, Sherlock shied away. John was worried that something was wrong, but obviously, Sherlock wasn't opening up anytime soon. John was always good about giving Sherlock his space, so he didn't bring it up.

One day, John was standing in the kitchen. He was staring out the window, getting lost in thought. He was brought back into reality by Sherlock coming into the room with a parcel in his hands.

“John, can we talk?” asked Sherlock.

“That sounds like a good idea,” replied John.

“I know I've been distant from you lately,” said Sherlock. “I've just been really thinking about that conversation we had about switching the other night.”

“Is that what this is about?” John asked. “I thought we agreed that our current arrangement is best. You find topping intimidating and I'd rather not bottom for someone who's never topped before.”

“That's all very true, but that hasn't stopped me from thinking about it,” said Sherlock. He lifted the parcel in his hands a little higher and said, “I got us some things.”

John cocked his eyebrow in interest as fetched the box cutter. Sherlock placed the parcel on the kitchen table and the two men sat around it. John cut the parcel open and looked inside. There were two smaller boxes, about the size of a shoe box, inside. They were bright pink and had, “Fantasy Store” written on the lids. Sherlock pulled both boxes out of the bigger box and peeked inside one. He closed the lid and handed it to John.

"That's yours," he said.

John felt curious as he opened the box. He moved the pastel pink tissue paper aside and a gold colored dildo was revealed to him.

John looked at Sherlock incredulously and asked, “You want me to use a dildo on you?”

“No,” said Sherlock as he started opening his own pink box. “I want you to use it on yourself. I will use this.”

Sherlock removed the contents from his own box and showed it to John. It was a fleshlight with a dark blue handle.

“We can satisfy our curiosity about switching without actually switching,” said Sherlock. “I'll use the fleshlight, you'll use the dildo, and we'll find out what it feels like to be in the other one's position. What do you think?”

John's puzzled expression changed into an almost evil smirk.

“Sherlock, you're a genius,” he said. “I could kiss you.”

“Don't do that,” said Sherlock. “Instead, we could go upstairs and masturbate together.”

The two had never gotten to John's room faster. Once they were up there though, John's whirling thoughts caught up with him.

“How is this going to play out?” he asked. “Do we just break them out of their packaging and get to work?”

“Of course not,” said Sherlock, dropping into his bedroom voice. “We need to arouse each other first.”

He covered John's mouth with his own. He licked his boyfriend's lips open and his tongue explored the wet terrain. John's tongue was no slouch either. John had a way of kissing that made Sherlock feel like John was going to eat him. He was crazy about John's almost primal kisses.

John pulled away from the kiss to say, “Bed.”

The two tumbled onto the mattress and kept up their kissing. They moved so John ended up on top of Sherlock. The kisses descended down Sherlock body. As John was kissing Sherlock's stomach, he was undoing the belt on Sherlock's trousers. Then, John unzipped them with his teeth and pulled off Sherlock's trousers and pants. Once Sherlock was naked from the waist down, John's mouth went to his budding erection so he could pepper it with kisses. It wasn't long until Sherlock's prick was erect and weepy.

"J-John," Sherlock stuttered.

John paused his mouth worship and looked up at Sherlock.

“I don't want to cum this way,” said Sherlock. “Get the toys and some lube.”

John nodded and fetched what Sherlock wanted. He slicked his hand with lube and ran it up and down Sherlock's prick a couple times when he returned to the bed. Sherlock sighed in arousal and reached for the fleshlight. Then he replaced John's hand with the toy and made a sort of muffled groan as the synthetic vagina wrapped around his cock. 

“How does it feel?” asked John.

“Snug,” replied Sherlock. “Get your dildo. Masturbate with me.”

John nodded, but then a tentativeness came over him.

“I haven't fingered myself open in so long,” he admitted. “Truth be told, I feel a little nervous.”

“Lay on your stomach,” said Sherlock. “I'll do it. Fingering someone else can't be too different than fingering myself, right?”

“Right,” agreed John as he laid down on his stomach.

Sherlock took his hands off of the fleshlight and went for the bottle of lube. He slicked up a few fingers and slid one inside John who moaned softly. A blush crept onto Sherlock's cheeks as he slid in a second finger and started scissoring John open. Sherlock no longer found the asshole to be intimidating. On the contrary, Sherlock found that he loved this asshole just like he loved everything else about John.

“Lube the dildo,” John sighed. “I'm ready.”

Sherlock pulled his fingers out of John and did as he asked. Once it was slick, Sherlock slid the toy into him.

"Are you comfortable?" Sherlock asked.

“It feels kind of strange, but kind of nice,” said John. “I imagine reaching around to use it will be a bit cumbersome though.”

Sherlock thought for a moment about what John said and then said, “I have an idea. Just stay there on your stomach.”

Sherlock wrapped one hand around the baton of the fleshlight and his other hand grasped the base of the dildo. Tentatively, he pulled them both up and then slid them both back down. The two men groaned at the sensation. Sherlock's idea was going to work perfectly.

Sherlock fucked John with the dildo in tandem with fucking himself with the fleshlight. Sherlock watched as the dildo slipped in and out of his lover, John's asshole twitching around the toy. The sight made Sherlock feel horny.

John moaned and turned his head to the side so he could watch the fleshlight go up and down Sherlock's erection. It seemed that with every movement, Sherlock's prick became, redder, wetter, and more erect. It made John feel positively needy for more.

“H-how does it feel?” Sherlock asked, stuttering through the stimulation.

“Good,” breathed John. “I just need to get some friction though.”

“Rut into the mattress,” offered Sherlock.

John tried Sherlock's suggestion and found it to be helpful. He preferred burying his cock in Sherlock's ass, but the rub of the bedsheets gave him a nice outlet for his pent up neediness.

"Better?" asked Sherlock.

“A little,” replied John. “I need more though.”

Sherlock picked up speed with both toys. He wasn't sure if John was able to cum untouched, but he was going to try.

“How are you doing?” John sighed lustily.

“Amazing,” replied Sherlock. “I can see why you like topping. The control I have over our orgasms feels absolutely delicious.”

“Keep talking about controlling my orgasm,” breathed John.

“I love the control you've given me,” purred Sherlock, dropping a half octave. “It makes me feel so turned on knowing that this orgasm will belong to be me. When I slow down on the dildo, your body relaxes and it turns you into a pile of sexual jelly.”

Sherlock slowed his pace to illustrate his point. John could feel his body relax, but his mind was sticking on that, “sexual jelly” comment.

“On the other hand, I absolutely love what picking up the tempo does to you,” Sherlock continued. “Your eyes squeeze shut. You bite your lip. God, John. I want to see you cum this way.”

Sherlock sped up his motions on the toys. The two of them were panting, wanton messes.

“C-cum for me,” Sherlock begged in a stutter. “I- _oh, God-_ I want to see you cum untouched.”

Now, John wasn't a man who could normally do that, but this was an extraordinary exception. John had always loved Sherlock, but in this moment he felt that he loved him even more. If Sherlock wanted John to cum untouched, that's what was going to happen.

John kept his mind concentrated on the feeling of the dildo going in and out and on the sight of the fleshlight going up and down. 

_“Oh, Sherlock,”_ John groaned. “You're so beautiful. This is so amazing. I'm _so close.”_

“Do it, John,” Sherlock urged. _“Oh, fuck._ Do it for me.”

John would do anything for Sherlock, including cumming untouched. He sighed deeply as he came into the sheets. He heard Sherlock moan and looked toward the fleshlight so he could watch his boyfriend's ejaculate dripping out of it.

 _"Fuck,"_ whispered John.

Sherlock pulled the toys off and out of him and his lover. He was so dizzy from cumming that he couldn't think of anything better to do with the toys than to just drop them on the floor.

“John will pick them up later,” he thought.

Now that they were post-coitus, John crawled up to Sherlock so he could be beside him. They wrapped up in each others arms for a good snuggle.

“That was nice,” mused Sherlock. “Do you think we'll ever physically switch positions?”

“No,” started John. “But I definitely seeing us using these toys again. They were a great idea, Sherlock. I love you.”

Sherlock smiled at the praise and kissed John.

“I love you too,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr at followallthefandoms


End file.
